Spring Shower
by Asagi Tsuki
Summary: Shuichi left without notice and Yuki decided to do something nice when he comes back


**Spring Shower**

By: Asagi Tsuki

If any of you had been to other fandoms a long time ago, you might know me. Or not. But that's not important. I've been missing from for years, and now I'm back, exploring a fandom I've never been to back then. Please be nice to me :P

Pairing: YukixShuichi

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, it belongs to Murakami-sensei

**Spring Shower**

"Hey, are you sure this is alright?" Hiro asked as he put the last of the bags onto the back of the van. "Normally you wouldn't want to leave his side for just a day."

"Nah, I'll be okay," Shuichi answered with a wide grin as he watched from the sidelines, not making an attempt to help out. "After all, it's only one night and I've left a message in his answering machine to tell him I'm going out. Aren't you happy I'm making the time to travel with you guys?"

Suguru looked at him blankly and decided not to reply. Hiro looked at him pointedly, then continued loading the van with their things.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?" Shuichi asked with a huge pout. "Oh fine, I'll help out, but just because I'm uber nice and I can't stand seeing anyone suffer," he said as he walked over to help them put the things they would need for a barbeque party.

Suguru and Hiro looked at each other, then sighed at being called suffering.

However, unknown to Shuichi, the mug of hot chocolate he left near the phone tipped off when he accidentally bumped onto the end table in his rush that morning, and the phone had been constantly buzzing like a broken TV.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yuki woke up to the sound of light patter against his window. He sighed and turned while taking his blanket with him, encasing himself in the small cocoon of warmth. However, the noise insisted and intensified, getting louder as the rain grew harder.

"Che," he grumbled as he sat up on his bed and pulled the curtain open, greeted by the view of a lush green park. He had chosen the particular unit because of the view, and that seemed to have slipped from his mind, as lately the only thing he looked at when he woke up would be a small face framed by pink hair.

Grabbing the handle of the window, Yuki shoved it up slightly to let the smell of rain come into his room. It had been his favorite since he was small before the smell of strawberries somehow topped the list and forced it to become a close second. The smell of running water and rain always had this calming effect on him, and he had never told anyone about his habit of going into the bathroom at night just to smell the running water when he was still a little child.

However, this time, it couldn't calm his mind.

He would rather die than admit it out loud, but he was hurt and afraid. Hurt at the thought that there was something—or some_one_—that Shuichi preferred to him, and afraid that he would leave for good.

Sure, he had been cold and mean to the young boy when they first started out, but years of staying together had made him somewhat attached to the hyper vocalist, to the point that he was too used to his presence. And what's more, he didn't even leave a notice.

When he was hurt over the whole ordeal about him writing a song for Nittle Grasper, he still had the decency to leave him a note, telling Yuki where he would be. But this time, there was none of it.

Grunting in frustration, Yuki reached out to his bedside table but paused when he found nothing on it. It was then that he remembered Shuichi had thrown away all packets of cigarette he had and forbade him from buying another after attending a health seminar on lung cancer.

He would have to remind himself to castrate his brother for giving the ticket to that darned seminar to Shuichi. Maybe Tatsuha was laughing in glee at this very moment.

The thought irked Yuki so much that he quickly got out of his bed and grabbed his jacket for a walk outside.

Maybe it was time he does something nice for Shuichi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Mou, why isn't Yuki picking up the phone?" Shuichi grumbled as he stared at his cell phone. Yuki had refused to get himself one for fear of more stalking from his fans—Shuichi had visibly cringed when he remembered the one time Yuki's fan had even had the guts to do a phone sex over the answering machine (the event was immediately followed by a change of home phone number)—so Shuichi had to call the home phone.

"Maybe he's busy," Hiro suggested as he rested his chin on his palm and stared out of the car's window. "Or maybe he slept in. It's raining after all."

"No, Yuki always picks up the phone when he knows it's me," Shuichi replied, then paused. "Strange. The call wasn't redirected to the answering machine just now."

"Did you break it again?" Suguru asked as he rolled his eyes. Shuichi told them every time he broke something in the apartment, and so far Suguru had noted down two broken TV, three broken coffee machine, five broken mugs, and four broken phone.

"Nah, I'm not that careless—eh... I think I did..." Shuichi slowed down to a mumble when he remembered bumping onto the end table. "But that wasn't my fault! If I wasn't rushed to come here, I wouldn't have bumped onto the table!" he quickly added defensively.

"Well then, if you had been somewhere near NG five minutes after the scheduled recording instead of being at home drinking chocolate, maybe we wouldn't have to rush you so much," Suguru replied with a raised eyebrow and Shuichi pouted in his seat.

Shuichi was about to doze off for a while when Hiro suddenly patted his shoulder, and he looked up at the taller man questioningly. "What?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yuki was sitting on a wooden bench in the park, staring up at the gray sky. It was still raining although a lot lighter than when he first came out of his apartment building. He was drenched from head to toe, but strangely it made his mind work faster than when he was smoking.

He was humming to himself as he closed his eyes when he heard footsteps, and all of a sudden the rain seemed to stop.

"Stupid Yuki."

Yuki opened his eyes and looked into the concerned face of his lover.

"Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?"

Yuki stood up and turned to face Shuichi. "Where were you?"

Shuichi grinned sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "We went to Izu to celebrate Suguru's birthday. I left a message in your answering machine, but I guess I killed it too. I swear it was still working when I left the message."

"Oh."

Shuichi blinked and looked up at Yuki questioningly. He had prepared himself to be lectured about being more careful, and he certainly didn't expect such a simple reply from the writer.

Or was he giving him the silent treatment?

"Yuki?"

"Hm?"

Nope, not the silent treatment.

"Are you mad?"

"Do you want me to be?"

Shuichi quickly shook his head and grasped the sleeve of Yuki's shirt. "Come on then, you should get inside. I'll get the phone to the repair center later."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shuichi beamed as he nearly skipped his way to the recording room. He banged the door open and the stupid grin just wouldn't go away from his face.

"Looks like at least someone's having a good time," Suguru said as he looked up from the sheet music he was working on. "Glad to know that."

"Aw, don't be so negative!" Shuichi exclaimed as he patted Suguru's back rather harshly.

"I wouldn't be if there's no deadline next week," Suguru muttered under his breath.

Shuichi froze as he was about to pat Suguru's back again. "Ah... right... the deadline..."

Sakano nearly fell down the stairs as he was approaching the room when he heard a sudden frustrated scream from inside the room. "What happened?" he asked as he walked inside.

"Someone has just remembered that the deadline to our new single is next week," Suguru commented as he rolled his eyes and banged his head on the desk. "Goodness."

"You could've reminded me when we were still at least seven days away!" Shuichi complained, sulking at the corner. "It's now only two days left, and how am I supposed to come up with the lyrics in such a short time? I'm sure Yuki won't even read the second line if I try."

"That doesn't seem to be a problem," Hiro said as he walked into the room, bringing a piece of paper in his hand. "This has just arrived earlier. It appears to be a letter from Yuki-san."

"From Yuki?" Shuichi's ears perked up at the mention of the name. "But that's strange. Why would he send us a letter?"

"Take a look," Hiro said as he passed the paper to Shuichi and he started reading.

_I woke up to a pleasant warmth_

_Looked out to a magnificent view_

_Opened the window to the smell of rain_

_Welcoming the early shower with open arms_

_Spring showers remind me of you_

_Coming without notice taking by surprise_

_Leaving without warning killing me inside_

_But the aftertaste still remains—I love you_

_You shower people with your love_

_Always giving and not taking_

_And just like plants shining with the dew_

_We shine in your love—I do_

_Forgetting my umbrella, I walked out in the rain_

_Hands by my side, I look up to the sky_

_I felt the raindrops embracing me like you did_

_Is it my fault that I miss you so?_

_Spring showers remind me of you_

_Coming without notice taking by surprise_

_Leaving without warning killing me inside_

_But the aftertaste still remains—I love you_

_You shower people with your love_

_Always giving and not taking_

_And just like plants shining with the dew_

_We shine in your love—I do_

_Come and ease my pain_

_For what you have done_

_Only you can undo_

_Spring showers remind me of you_

_Coming without notice taking by surprise_

_Leaving without warning killing me inside_

_But the aftertaste still remains—I love you_

_You shower people with your love_

_Always giving and not taking_

_And just like plants shining with the dew_

_We shine in your love—I do_

Tears welled at the corner of Shuichi's eyes as he grinned again. "Aw," he mumbled, wiping the tears away. "I always know he's a romantic."

"So?" Hiro looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you even have to ask?" Shuichi replied and Hiro simply chuckled.

The next week, Bad Luck's new single "Spring Shower" topped the ORICON chart.

**End of ****Story**

I wrote the lyric a long time ago, and as I was reading through the archive of Gravitation fics, I was reminded of it and how it fit Yuki and Shuichi's situation. That's why I decided to write this fic :D

If you enjoyed this fic, please do leave a review. I would like to know what you think of the lyric as well, if that's not too much of a trouble :3


End file.
